Amazing Day
by neznightmare
Summary: Fic ini aneh dan gaje. hahaha R&R please.


**Disclaimer : Semuanya milik j.k rowling. Cuma plotnya aja punya aku :p**

**A/N : Warning! Ini fic aneh, gak bermutu dan jelek di buat saat sedang gak ada kerjaan tanpa mikir. Tapi kalau mau baca yah bagus bgt deh. R&R please :P**

**Amazing day  
**

James dan para Marauders sedang dalam misi untuk membantu James mendekati Lily. Semalam, James di bantu Sirius membuat puisi puisi kecil untuk Lily. Dan ya pastilah kau tahu puisi itu sangat hancur dan berantakan pastilah Lily akan muntah habis-habisan saat James mebacakan puisi gilanya itu.

"Selamat Pagi Nona Lily. Pagi yang indah aku mebawakanmu setangkai bunga mawar yang indah." Sapa James yang memberhentikan jalan Lily menuju aula besar untuk sarapan pagi. Lily mendengus dan menatap kesal kepada James dan teman-temannya yang menyebalkan itu. "Aku buru-buru "katanya cepat-cepat, ia mendorong James ke samping dan melanjutkan jalannya. James berlari kecil dan langsung melesat ke hadapan Lily lagi, menyetop langkah kaki Lily. "Dengarkan dulu. Hmm baiklah"dia membuka perkamen yang berisi puisi hancur itu. "ekhem.. _Lily kita sudah di takdirkan bersama_. _Kita bagaikan bunga mawar aku mawarnya kau durinya._" Baru beberapa kata saja Lily sudah benar-benar mau muntah dan melenyapkan James dari hadapannya tetapi James terus saja melanjutkan puisinya. "_Kita bagaikan permen nano-nano aku manisnya kau asamnya. Kita bagaikan kutu buku aku bukunya kau kutunya. Dan yang terakhir kita seperti tahi lalat aku lalatnya kau… …Sirius yang mebuatnya_" dia mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah, dia tau dia pasti akan di tending sampai kea wan kalau dia melanjutkan kata-katanya. Lily sudah memarah padam tanda dia marah sekali dia mengangkat tongkatnya dan mengancungkannya tepat di depan wajah James. Tidak jadi, dia tak mau menggunakan tongkatnya dia menggunakan tangannya. Lily menampar James dengan sekuat tenaganya dan tentu saja ini tamparan yang mengerikan. James membeku di tempatnya teman-temannya tertawa apalagi Sirius. Lily meninggalkan mereka dengan tersenyum kecil dia berjalan sambil melihat ke belakang, dia tidak menyadari ada orang di depannya karena dia terus melihat ke belakang.

DEBRUK

Lily bertabrakan dan terjatuh. James yang merasa ini kesempatan bagus langsung menghampiri Lily dan membantunya berdiri. "You know you love me, I know you care just shout whenever and I will be there. You are my love yo are my heart" SLAP tamparan lagi. "menjijikkan"kata Lily sambil mendorng James menjauh.

=.=

Lily memutar bola matany dan memasuki aula besar dia duduk di paling ujung kursi panjang itu. Di sebelah kirinya ada Alice tetapi di sebelah kanannya masih kosong. "Pagi Lils"sapa Alice. "Pagi yang buruk sepertinya aku mendengar ada keributan kecil di luar"katanya sambil melahap beberapa makanan yang ada di atas meja itu. Lily hanya mengangguk kecil dan dia memulai sarapannya pagi itu.

James memegangi pipinya. "Ini salahmu Sirius. Sekarang bagaimana?"tanya pada The Marauders. Remus dan Peter hanya mengangkat bahu. "Oke sekarang begini"Sirius berbisik di telinga James. Setelah itu mereka nyengir dan langsung masuk ke aula Besar Remus dan Peter hanya mengikuti mereka berdua dan berkata apapun.

"Yay itu dia Sirius"kata James sambil menunujuk kea rah Lily. "Oke siap-siap. Aku akan di sini oke oke"katanya.

James dengan yakin berjalan kea rah Lily dan langsung duduk di sebelah kanan Lily ohh tidak dia duduk di atas meja dan mendekatkan diri ke Lily "Baby..baby..baby ohh like a baby baby baby no"James bernyanyi sambil berteriak agar semua bisa mendengarnya. Dia juga mengacak-ngacak rambutnya di depan Lily dengan gaya 'aku keren kan?' Semua mata tertuju kepada James dan Lily sekarang. Bahkan Sirius sudah teriak-teriak tak jelas di tempatnya. Peter dan Remus mereka berdua hanya geleng-geleng. James menarik rambut merah Lily beberapa helai dan bernyanyi lagi. "baby..baby..baby ohhh"

Seperti biasa semua murid yang melihat ini menjadikan ini sebagai taruhan dan yang pasti sebagian besar pasti akan memelih pasti James ditolak lagi hanya sebagian kecil yang yakin bahwa Lily akan menerima James saat ini juga dengan nyanyian James yang suaranya 'demi merlin' sangat tidak bagus dan terasa menyakitkan di kuping.

Lgi dan lagi Lily menolak James keras-keras hungga kepalanya menimpa piring-piring di meja itu. Siapa suruh duduk di atas meja. Lily kehilangan selera makannya dan keluar. Semua langsung mengeluarkan suara seperti "ouwwwwwwwww" atau "uuuuuuuuuuuu"

Remus yang sudah kalah taruhan meberikan galleonnya epada Peter. Peter tersenyum senang karena dia menang lagi.

James mengejar Lily keluar. Beberapa anak mengikuti sedangkan beberapa lagi melanjutkan sarapan mereka. James menarik tangan Lily. Saat itu juga Lily berhenti. Dia berpikir keras. Sebaiknya apa yang dia lakukan sekarang. Tamparan, tendangan, mantra mengerikan atau umm? Akhirnya dia menemukan sesuatu yang lebih mudah dia lakukan. Itu mungkin lebih mudah hatinya kecilnya pun juga ikut berkata 'ayolah Lily you know you love him'. "Oke James aku sudah lelah ,aku menerimamu sebagai pacarku untuk beberapa waktu ini asalkan kau tidak kekanak-kanakan lagi. Janji?"Ini ternyata tidak sulit bagi Lily dia menyesal tidak dari dulu saja berkata seperti itu toh sebearnya dia juga mencintai James. Hanya saja dia tidak mau reputasinya hancur dan juga dia tidak mau nilai-nilai anjlok dan belajarnya bisa sangat terganggu karena James. James yang mendengar kata-kata Lily tadi melompat dan semua mberteriak. "wowwwwwwwwwwww" dan "yeahhhhhhhhhhhh". "Apapun itu nona Lily." James tersenyum senang dan sekarang melanjutkan nyanyiannya. Dia memegang kedua tangan Lily dan menari-nari kecil diiringi backsound yang di nyanyikan murid Hogwarts "You know you love me I know you care just shout whenever and I will there. You are my lovee you are my heart and we will never ever ever be a apart. And I was like baby..baby..baby ohhhh like a baby..baby…baby.. no"nyanyian yang serempak dan harmonis.

Sirius teriak, melompat, dan memukuli orang. "Akhirnya sahabatku itu. Dia berhutang dengan ku"katanya tertawa seperti orang kesurupan.

Sementara itu Remus menatap Peter dengan tatapan menagih "Kembalikan uangku . Lihat siapa yang menang" Peter dengan berat hati mengembalikan uang Remus dan memberikan galleonnya kepada Remus karena ternyata Remus yang menang kali ini.

"What an amazing day"

**A/N : HAHAHAHA**


End file.
